Loyalty
by whatfangirlwhere
Summary: Amelia goes in her brother's place to join the King's army, but the young Prince isn't quite fooled by her disguise, but Amelia finds out it doesn't really matter. UkFem!Us. AU.
1. 1

"You're mad, you know that."

Amelia rolled her eyes, tugging on the straps she was binding around her chest, in an attempt to bind down her breasts, which was proving to be harder than she'd thought, and she huffed, puffing her cheeks out.

"You've told me a few times already, and yet that's still not going to stop me, Matt."

Her twin brother sat on the bed behind her, shaking his head as he watched her struggle, finally standing up and taking one end of the strip of fabric from her and helping her wrap it around her chest. They were the same age but Matthew was far slimmer than she was, and a bit sickly, as was a common occurrence for twins born at such a time, since it was a rare feat. They're mother had died at childbirth, but they both managed to survive, although Matthew wasn't quite as healthy and he couldn't do much, which frustrated him, since it was usually the brothers who would take care of their sisters. Amelia didn't mind, of course, she was a strong willed young woman now at sixteen and when the orders had gone out for all those of such an age to report to the castle to try out for the King's army Amelia had jumped at the chance. Matthew had argued against it, threatening to tell their father what she was planning, but she had convinced him not to, saying one of them had to and Matthew wasn't well enough to, having just recovered from a bad cold.

"Amy…if they catch you, it'll be seen as treason. They could lock you up, or worse, execution."

"That's why they won't catch me, silly billy." Amelia replied calmly, although to be honest that was her fear as well, knowing that she was riding a very thin line, especially with her rather effeminate features and build, but at least she could wear baggy clothes to cover that up. She looked at Matthew who's gaze was downward, and she reached up to cup his cheeks to force him to look at her, smiling softly. "I'll be alright, Mattie, I promise. I've had some training from the blacksmith's son, and I'm strong from working in the fields. I'll be perfectly able to hold my own, and besides it's not even a sure thing that I'll get in."

"That's the thing, Amy, I _know _you'll get in, because you are all those things." Matthew said quietly, violet eyes sad as he looked at his sister, giving one last tug to the strip in his hand and tying it down, Amelia taking a deep breath to test it out. "You're the best fighter in town, you helped fight off those bandits last summer, remember? But that's what I'm afraid of, because if they take you to fight in the war…I might never see you again."

Amelia felt her heart wrench at her brother's sad tone, and she wrapped her arms fully around his neck, nuzzling into his neck a bit fondly, feeling him wrapping his arms around her in turn, and they were both silent for a long moment. Finally Amelia lifted her head, looking at him and smiling as she whispered.

"I'll come back to you, Matthew, I promise."

"You better, Amy." Matthew whispered, wrapping his arms around her more snugly, holding her to his chest, and she sighed softly when she felt him shaking, and she wouldn't admit it aloud, ever, but she was just as terrified as he was.

"I promise, Mattie."

oOoOoOo

"Alfred Jones?"

Amelia didn't react for a moment but then she remembered the pseudonym she'd adopted when she'd given her papers to the General who was screening the recruits.

"Oh, h-here!" she managed to call out, flushing as she shrunk back into the gaggle of other teens, looking around. She was surprised to catch sight of a young man standing next to him, his blue jerkin showing his status as a royal member of the household, and she gasped softly when she realized who it had to be-Prince Arthur, the young heir to the throne, who had only recently been inducted into the army himself. He had a frown on his face as he studied the young people gathered there, and Amelia felt herself shrinking back as his gaze passed over her, heart hammering in fear that he would notice something off. It was silly, of course, no one had questioned her yet, but she knew someone might get suspicious, and she'd heard rumours of the prince's temper.

"Alright, everyone, form lines, we'll begin with the basics! We're going to run drills, tests your strength, and then we'll have each of you spar with his highness, Prince Arthur, to test your worthiness to serve in the army."

A wave of whispers ran through the crowd, and Amelia herself was surprised by the news, usually they were only trained by members of the army, the Prince didn't make an effort to do such things for the military. She moved to her place in line, doing all the lunges and forms that they asked, and then when they were all asked to stand in a circle around the center of the field to give room for the individual screening. Amelia fidgeted nervously as she watched Arthur stride out, in his full armour, looking regal and uptight, and she had a feeling by the way that he glared at his audience that he probably thought he had much better things to do. He ran his gaze over the group of them, and Amelia felt her heart leap to her throat when his deep green eyes locked on her own, and he pointed his dulled practice sword at her.

"You there, what is your name?"

"I-I-oh, my name?" Amelia stammered, flustered, too shocked to think clearly, and she could hear some of the others snickering at her. "It's Am-Alfred, your highness, Alfred Jones."

"Jones, eh?" Arthur said, smirking a bit, and Amelia felt her ears warming up in embarrassment as she nodded. "Your father served many years for our family, and he is still a valuable asset in our army. Let's see if you're just as worthy of the name you bear, _Alfred_."

Amelia's entire face flushed and she nodded, walking forward, trying to keep her legs from shaking at the thought of having to spar with the Prince, the greatest fighter in the entire Kingdom, who had won almost every single tourney he'd ever taken part in. She took the practice sword one of the soldiers handed her, wrapping her fingers around it, taking a deep breath as she walked the rest of the way toward Arthur, feeling him watching her the entire way, and she felt like she could barely breathe, the bindings on her chest not helping at all.

"Are you ready, Jones?" Arthur said, mouth quirking up in amusement, and Amelia bristled, puffing out her cheeks and nodding, fingers gripping the hold on the sword tightly.

"I am, your highness."

Arthur nodded, his expression hardening as he held out his own sword toward her, and then one of the soldiers called out "Begin!" and then all in a moment he was rushing toward her. Amelia barely had time to raise her sword before he was upon her, managing to just barely parry his thrust, and then he was pushing her back, and she had to try and push him back, but she knew he was far stronger than her. She moved to the side, jabbing towards him, knowing he'd block it easily, but it gave her time to back away a bit, regain her thoughts and try to figure out his fighting style. He was on her again like lightning, and Amelia jumped back, parrying and trying to thrust as well, but he gave her almost no holes in his guard to do so, and she grit her teeth, trying to remember the footwork and things she'd been taught, but then Arthur lunged faster and knocked her across the chest, her breath rushing from her chest as she landed on the ground heavily. She could hear the others laughing, and Arthur watching her, and she felt like a fool, how could she have thought she could do this?

But then she saw him relax his leg and loosen his grip on his blade, just a bit, and she darted forward as fast as she could, successfully knocking the sword from his hand and pushing him onto the ground, a few blonde curls escaping the ribbon she'd used to tie them back, slipping down to frame her face as she panted heavily, sword pointed to his chest.

"D-do you…submit, sire?" she said, and she saw his eyes light up in good humour for the first time since that day, and he nodded, raising his hands above his head.

"I do indeed, Jones. Good show, you have passed."

Amelia's cerulean eyes widened, and then a grin burst onto her face in relief and she nodded, flushing as she moved off him, offering her hand to him.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty, that was rude!"

"Oh, no, it's no trouble; you did win, after all." Arthur said, chuckling, and she was surprised when he accepted her proffered hand and she pulled him up to his feet, Arthur brushing off his armour a bit and smiling at her.

"Congratulations, Alfred." He said, patting her shoulder and squeezing it, leaning in and whispering. "Meet me after this is over, Miss Jones, I would like to speak with you."

Amelia froze, opening her mouth to speak, but Arthur was already moving on. She made her way back to the outer circle with the other's. The entire rest of the time, as they were either accepted or turned down, she was panicking, trying to figure out what to do, if Arthur had noticed than what did he want with her, was he going to lock her away? But no, he'd said she had passed, and as far as she knew he hadn't alerted anyone else to her situation, still she couldn't help but fret. Finally when everything was decided and they were sent on their way to either bring news home of defeat or victory, Amelia stuck to the back, thinking to just sneak out but knowing better than to defy an order from the Prince when she was already possibly in trouble. Arthur walked back over to her, nodding towards the castle.

"Come with me, I will find a more private place for us to speak. Do not worry, I will allow you to return home, I'm sure they are quite worried for you, your family."

"Ah, well, yes, your Majesty." Amelia said, nodding, following him inside, trying to ignore the rapid beat of her heart, the lump lodged in her throat as he led her down the gilded halls. She'd never been inside the Palace, and to be in there at the Prince's invitation was something she would never have even believed possible. But here she was, being ushered into the Prince's private chambers, and suddenly a new fear blossomed.

"Rest assured, Miss Jones, your secret is safe with me, and I did not bring you here for any disgraceful things." Arthur said, assuaging those fears before they even grew too big, and she sighed a bit in relief, looking at him as he started to remove his armour.

"Then why did you bring me here, your highness? Begging your pardon, I'm just a bit confused, if you found me out why let me in?"

"To be perfectly honest, Miss-what's your first name, I feel silly calling you 'Alfred'." Arthur said, looking at her, an amused smile on his face. "You were the only one who showed any real courage, or spunk, out of those I saw today. You also came here, in the guise of a boy, which made me curious-why would you do such a thing, knowing you might be caught?"

"Oh, well, I…my name's Amelia." Amelia looked down, fidgeting with the edge of the tunic she was wearing, one of her brother's. "I did it because they knew there was a child of age in our family, but my brother is unwell, your highness, and if he were drafted to the army I feared for him. I only did this to protect him, so please, don't turn me in, I'm begging you."

"Calm down, Miss Amelia, I'm not turning you in-and you can call me Arthur, all the formality should be reserved for my father." Arthur said, reaching over and squeezing her shoulder. "I understand why you did such a thing, you are a good sister, to go to such lengths to protect him, even knowing the consequences."

Amelia just shrugged, keeping her gaze down, still trying to puzzle over what he wanted from her, he was praising her and smiling at her and she was quite flustered at this point, not sure what to say.

"All I wanted was to keep him safe. He's my brother, and I knew I had a better chance if I really was sent to fight." She said softly, looking up at him finally. "How did you know? No one else suspected a thing."

"The way you fought-it reminded me of my sister. Women always fight more cautiously, and almost a bit sneaky, if I do say so, and your features are far too fair to be a boy who isn't of more noble descent. No one else would think it, but when you looked at me I knew-that and your hair, it is a bit long for a boy's." Arthur chuckled, reaching up to tug gently on one of the blonde curls that had fallen from the ribbon's hold. Amelia found herself blushing, averting her gaze again.

"Oh…well, I just didn't think anyone would figure it out, I mean I was worried but I thought I would be alright, that I would just make it in and it would be okay."

Arthur raised an eyebrow curiously, letting his hand rest on her cheek, one corner of his mouth quirking up in amusement.

"And how did you plan on hiding yourself from all the other recruits? You do know that you sleep in rooms altogether, don't you?"

"Yeah, I…I didn't know what I was going to about that." Amelia admitted, flushing more, and Arthur just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, that simply wouldn't do-which is part of why I asked you here. I have a way, that you wouldn't have to worry about such a thing."

"And what's that?" Amelia asked, watching him curiously, and Arthur just smiled, stepping back a bit, letting his hand fall back down to his side.

"Well, I am in current need of a personal guard-it's an army position, and you would be paid well."

"Huh? I mean…wait, you want me to be _your _guard? Wouldn't I get caught more easily?" Amelia said doubtfully, and Arthur shook his head.

"No, because you wouldn't need to really hide at all-I'm allowed to appoint whoever I wish as my guard. My father might be opposed to my appointing a woman as my guard, but frankly there's no one else I would trust to do a job, but you are quite obviously loyal enough to go to such means to protect your family. You don't have to accept." He added, smiling at her and squeezing her shoulder again. "But I would be honoured to have you here, Amelia."

Amelia looked at him, opening and closing her mouth several times before she shut it altogether, trying to think of what to say, it was more than she could ever have hoped for and yet she was hesitant. Her, the Prince's personal guard? Her father would be proud of such a position if she were Matthew, if she were a boy in which the position would not cause uproar and possible shame to their family. She looked at Arthur, and then back down at herself, trying to decide what to do-the chance to earn money would be nice, she could treat her father and brother and such, and possibly occasionally spoil herself too, but it was risky, being a female knight was rare and all the stories she heard they weren't well respected.

"I…I would like to accept, sir-Arthur, I really would, but I…I…" She took a deep breath, and then her mouth spoke the words her brain wouldn't entirely let out. "I would be delighted to serve you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled, taking her hand and kissing it, looking up at her as he let it fall again.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Now come alone, we must get you outfitted-and perhaps fix up your hair-before we send you home. We'll present you to my father tomorrow, bring your sword and such, of course-and relax." He added, chuckling at Amelia's panicked expression, kissing both her cheeks in a polite way. "You'll do just fine."


	2. 2

Months passed, and Amelia and Arthur had formed a rather curious camaraderie. Amelia insisted on still dressing like a boy when she had to train with the other boys, wanting to remain inconspicuous, although Arthur had tried to talk her out of it. She didn't want people to see her for her gender, she wanted to be trusted as Arthur's guard, and even when she didn't bind or anything she wore her hair tied back with a ribbon and simple clothing. One night, however, it was the first ball that had been held at the palace since her induction as Arthur's personal guard, and he looked at her as she took off his armour after a day walking through the city at his father's request.

"I would like it if you accompanied me to the ball tonight." He said simply, but Amelia froze, her fingers fumbling with the straps, and she looked at him, Arthur chuckling. "Don't look at home like a deer stares at a hunter. I simply would like you to accompany me to the ball my father's holding tonight."

"Well, of course, Arthur, I'm supposed to be there as your guard." Amelia said, nodding and finishing taking of his shoulder plate. Arthur shook his head, reaching down to take it from her, his hands resting gently on her own.

"You know that's not what I meant, Amelia." He said softly, and Amelia looked down at their hands, opening her mouth and then closing it again.

"Arthur, you're ridiculous. How am I supposed to protect you if I'm there with you like that? I can't fight in a dress."

"You probably could, actually-at least from the stories I've heard." Arthur laughed when Amelia punched his arm and puffed out her cheeks, taking the pieces of armour to tuck the away in his armoire. "Come on, Amelia, humour me."

"Oh, yes, it'll be quite hilarious, me going to the ball in one of those flouncy gowns on the arm of Prince Arthur." Amelia groused, closing the doors and turning back around, a pout on her lips, and Arthur couldn't help but smile when he saw it.

"Am I really that awful to you, Amelia? I thought I treated you rather well." He remarked, and Amelia sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not that! Just…if I'm seen with you like that at the ball, what would my father think? Or anyone, for that matter? Even if I'm just there as a guard to you, I should be dressed befitting my position."

"I'm sure your father wouldn't care-and besides, you would look absolutely beautiful in one of Alice's dresses, Amy." Arthur said, using the nickname her bother always had, and she was surprised to hear it, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"You've been talking to Matthew, haven't you?"

Arthur tried to look innocent, but he knew she would catch him if he tried to avoid answering, and he just nodded, shrugging.

"And your father. I was curious, is all, and I wanted him to know that you would be safe at the castle, and that you were a strong warrior. To which I found out you never did tell him your plan to take your brother's place, and he was surprised." He gave her a pointed look, and Amelia had the decency to flush ashamedly. "But he says he trusts in your decision, and I assured him you were more than qualified for your position."

"Arthur! I didn't tell him for a reason." Amelia huffed, puffing out her cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest. "He always worries so, and he has enough to do-I told him that I had accepted a serving position at the castle. Now he'll be fretting over me, as he always does."

"Relax, Amelia, your father understands why you did it, in fact he seemed very proud, when I spoke with him." Arthur said calmly, walking over and resting his hand on her arm, looking at her. "Please, just come with me Amelia. Just this once, that's all I ask, and you can go back to dressing as you wish."

Amelia gazed at him, looking down at his hand, and then she took it in her own, folding her fingers over his, her hands tan and rough compared to his own pale, smooth ones. She bit her lip, feeling out of sorts-this sort of thing was best reserved for noble women, not the daughters of old soldiers long forgotten by the people they once protected. Their name was long worn out, and her father's strong hands that had once protected that country were now used to plow fields to earn their living.

"I…I'm sorry, Arthur, I can't." she whispered, shaking her head, pulling her hands back, her hands going down to rest on the small sword strapped to her belt. "I'm your guard, and that's all. I can't be that for you, I'm not worthy to be at your side at such an event. If you'll excuse me, I'll just go get your dinner, and then I'll be heading to my bed."

She bowed her head courteously, fleeing from the room as quickly as she could, not noticing Arthur's hand outstretched as if to stop her, and he sighed, shaking his head and letting his arm fall back to his side. He had been hoping she would agree, he wanted to bring her with, to let her see that he didn't think of her as just his guard, but as a good friend, one he'd learnt to count on and respect for the short while they'd known each other. But he should've counted on Amelia's stubbornness as well, she was an incredible woman, and he should've known that she wouldn't want to go with him to such a party. Arthur sat back down on his bed, sighing and flopping back onto it. Woman had always been such a mystery to him, and Amelia Jones was no exception-in fact, she might have been the most frustratingly hard to understand.

oOoOoOo

"And you said no?"

"I knew it! You're on his side!"

Amelia pouted, flopping down next to her brother on his bed, the other blond shaking his head, laughing as she whacked his arm gently, making sure not to hurt him, as she always did. She was almost over protective of him, and while she lived at the palace now she still came by at least once every other day to check on them.

"I thought you would enjoy it. When was the last time you had a night to yourself, Amy?"

"I have plenty of nights to myself at the castle, Matt." Amelia replied, waving her hand dismissively. "And that's not the point! I can't go to a ball on the arm of Prince Arthur, people would notice, and not in a good way. They're all think I'm his newest fling or something!"

"Amy, you don't know that." Matthew said, rolling his eyes. "Arthur's not the type, he's never brought a lover to any sort of dinner or gathering, he's only ever brought close friends or something. That's likely all he wanted you to go along for, to have a companion to talk to, and you'd still be his bodyguard."

"Guard in a _dress_, Matt-I can't protect Arthur in one of those dresses like the ladies of the court wear."

"Is that really your only purpose, to be his guard?" Matthew said, raising a sceptic eyebrow. "Amy, he invited you to go with him, he doesn't think of you as just his guard. You speak of him often enough, I don't think you entirely see him as just your charge either."

"Matthew!" Amelia whacked his arm again, but he laughed when he saw the red tips of her ears.

"Amy, come on, you like him-hey, I'm not saying like that, but you talk about him too much to not think of him as a friend." He said, ruffling his sister's curls, and she puffed out her cheeks.

"Well, he's not _that _bad, but-come on, Mattie, he's a prince! And me, going to a ball with a Prince?"

"Why not? You still haven't given me a good reason, Amy. I think you would look wonderful all dressed up, it's been ages since you did, back when Dad used to buy you those pretty dresses-and then you'd beat up the neighbourhood bullies and ruin them, but you'd clean them meticulously afterward." He laughed when she coloured, wrapping his arm around her neck. "But you've always been my strong, brave sister, and I believe that you deserve to be beautiful every now and then too, and let go and have fun. Besides, dressing as a boy can't be all that fun, it'd be an adventure, getting all gussied up."

"If that's your idea of fun why don't you go, then?" Amelia mumbled, but Matthew could see she was wearing down, and that she was considering it, and he smiled, kissing her forehead and hugging her close.

"You've spent your whole life worrying and protecting others, do something you want for yourself for once, Amy."

oOoOoOo

Arthur stood near the entrance to the ballroom, greeting guests as they entered, everyone dressed to the highest of fashions, it was a royal ball after all. He himself was wearing a tailored blue silk coat and navy vest with little embroidered patterns, as well as a pair of matching navy trousers, and a white shirt with a cravat, a little hat perched on his head. He searched through the crowd occasionally, not sure what he was looking for, since if Amelia had arrived as she had said she would be hiding along the side, observing him as a guard should. He wrinkled his nose a bit in disappointment without really meaning to at the thought, and his sister at his side noticed, raising her brows at him curiously.

"What's bothering you, little brother?"

"It's nothing, sister." Arthur replied, but she just shook her head, tugging on his ear, causing him to yelp and several of the nobles around them to stare.

"You know better than to try that with me. Now, what is it?"

"It's…I asked Amelia to come with you, as you told me to, but she declined. She said that she didn't want people to see her with me-shouldn't that be my worry, though? I mean, she's the one who's of lower status."

"Oh, Arthur, you know she was just saying that as an excuse." Alice said, laughing, shaking her head. "She was embarrassed, I mean knowing you, you probably sprung it on her."

"I did not-well, alright, I did, but I asked nicely! I really wanted her to come."

"Oh, goodness, could it be that the great Prince Arthur is sulking?" Alice chuckled at the sour look said prince shot her. "Just believe me Arthur, she will come around. Just wait."

"Wait? Alice, she won't come-" Arthur turned when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, ready to level a glare at the offending servant he was sure it would be, but then he stopped, and Alice would swear later that his jaw dropped and his eyes grew as wide as their dinner plate. Arthur would deny it, of course, but he would at least admit that he was stunned when he saw the young woman in front of him. Amelia wore a deep blue gown that accented her eyes beautifully, and someone had skilfully painted her lips a deep red and dusted her eyelids with a light silver. The gown was gauzy, corseted around the waist and embroidered with little silver stars, and it flowed over her hips to the floor gracefully. When Arthur finally regained the ability to speak his cheeks were flushed and he coughed nervously.

"Oh, Amelia, I…I did not expect you, you had said you wouldn't be coming."

"I wasn't going to-your sister is very convincing-and my brother. Besides, it's, ah, easier to protect you from right next to you, isn't it?" Amelia said, although he noted the pink dusting her cheeks and the way her fingers curled and uncurled over the fabric-she was quite obviously awkward in such a situation, but she was here and when she smiled at him his heart leapt in his chest and he found himself blushing too.

"I…well, yes, of course, that does make sense, I'm glad you thought so too." Arthur chuckled, reaching up to brush a stray blonde curl from her face. "Your hair is quite lovely down like this, my lady."

Amelia flushed deeper, turning to try and hide her face.

"I'm no lady, sire."

"You are tonight, Amelia." Alice said, patting her brother's shoulder and smiling as she turned and walked away to leave them alone. Arthur just smiled at Amelia, whose cheeks were deep red at this point, feeling ridiculous.

"I knew I shouldn't have come like this, they just talked me into it."

"Oh, no, Amelia, I am…I am quite glad you came, really I am." Arthur said softly, caressing her cheek gently, smiling warmly at her. "I had hoped you would, you deserve to have a nice evening. Now come, how about some refreshments? And then perhaps a dance?"

"But Arthur, I don't know how to dance-"

Arthur ignored her protests, tugging her over to get some food and a glass of champagne, and then once they had eaten their food he led her to the floor to dance. Amelia's moves were clumsy, and she managed to step on his feet plenty of times, but by the end of it she was laughing and getting into it, her cheeks flushed and a brilliant smile on her face that took his breath away. Finally at some point he led her out to the balcony, smiling as she leaned against the railing.

"So? Did you enjoy your evening?"

"Well, so far no one's tried to attack you." Amelia teased, laughing and patting her hip. "I did bring a knife just in case."

"A-_my!" _Arthur groaned, and Amelia just laughed, looping her arms around one of his and leaning on him, smiling and kissing his cheek chastely.

"I did enjoy it, Arthur. Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm glad you did, then." Arthur said, cheeks heating up at the touch, and he hesitated before he reached down to take her hands in his, worrying at his lip and then looking into her eyes, quiet for a moment before he said. "I had…another reason for asking you here tonight. I thought it would be easier this way, so I would know if I was making the right choice."

"The right choice? In what way?" Amelia asked softly, captivated by his gaze, eyes seeming to sparkle in the moonlight, and Arthur's heart pounded in his chest, unaware that hers was as well.

"I…Amelia, I wanted to ask if I might have the pleasure of courting you."

Amelia stared at him, her heart beating only faster, and then she gasped softly when she realized exactly what he had said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Arthur….Arthur, I don't know…I mean, I'm just your guard-"

"You know that's not true, Amy." Arthur whispered, squeezing her hands, and Amelia just looked into his eyes, leaning forward instinctively, so they were closer together. "You are brave, and true of heart, and you are loyal to those you hold dear, and for these past few months I have found that I admire and treasure all of these aspects. Normally in court one would simply go after the object of his affections, but I wanted to ask you if it would be alright-"

"I never believed I'd see the day when I would see Prince Arthur babbling out of nerves." Amelia cut him off, laughing, and then after a moment's thought she leaned up, closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his, fingers still laced with his. Arthur froze up only briefly, and then he pressed back a bit gently, pulling back after a moment and smiling warmly.

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think, your majesty?" Amelia whispered, and she laughed as she leaned up and kissed him again, this time lingering. They snuck off shortly after, going to the garden to sit and talk, Arthur playing with Amelia's curls and smiling as they chatted about this and that, eventually moving to his bedroom where they laid together, in all innocence, simply enjoying one another's presence. The next day, Amelia showed up that afternoon to work in her normal tunic and pants, but Arthur realized with a smile that she had left her hair down to bounce around her red cheeks, and he tugged her into his room to kiss her senseless. He continued to court her, despite her stubbornness and everything else, and no one who found out ever had anything to complain about when they saw the smiles and contentedness on the couple's faces.


End file.
